


Routine

by SebStanborn



Series: The A/B/O Trashcan [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, Hopeful Ending, Intersex Male Omegas, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (One-Sided) - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Smut, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/pseuds/SebStanborn
Summary: It had become a sort of routine for them, collapsing into bed together after a mission, fucking the adrenaline away.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Sweet Child O' Mine. Smut. Shameless, shameless smut.

"Thank god that's over," Steve sighed as they stepped off of the jet. "I can't wait to just get into bed."

Bucky hummed. The mission had been long and trying, but, as always, Bucky's body still thrummed with adrenaline. Glancing back, the Omega locked eyes with Thor, who grinned and continued to stare at Bucky's ass. Beside him, Natasha snorted.

"Yeah," Bucky murmured. "Me too, pal. See you later then?"

Steve waved him off with a yawn. "See you," he muttered, disappearing into the hall. Bucky paused, waiting for the other Alpha to catch up.

 

\---

 

They stumbled into the bedroom, Bucky's legs locked tight around Thor's waist, and collapsed onto the bed, frantic hands tugging to rid clothes. Having divested himself of his clothes, Thor stepped back and tugged Bucky's away, humming in satisfaction when the Omega was completely naked.

"Okay?" He asked quietly as he crawled back up to hover over Bucky, fingers pressed questioningly against Bucky's cunt, asking for permission. Bucky nodded, groaning happily as the Alpha slid the first finger in. It had become a sort of routine for them, collapsing into bed together after a mission, fucking the adrenaline away. Bucky huffed, arching into Thor's touch as he eased a second then a third finger in, his fingers covered in Bucky's slick.

"Ah, please," he begged quietly. "Please, Alpha."

"Please what?" Thor asked, tilting his head slightly, a smirk fit for Loki flittering across his lips. Growling, Bucky shifted his leg until it was resting against Thor's chest and pushed, causing the Alpha to fall back. Rolling over onto his stomach, he shifted onto his knees and presented.

"Knot me?" He pouted. With a growl, Thor climbed back up behind him, his hands resting over the curve of Bucky's ass. He spread him open and paused, considering for a moment, before he leaned down and bit the Omega on the ass. Bucky yelped, given no time to react as the Alpha tugged him further back and pushed in.

"Ahh," Bucky groaned, burying his face into the pillow he was clinging to. Thor chuckled, gripping onto Bucky's hips as he sunk fully into the Omega's heat slicked cunt.

"Good boy," he praised quietly before pulling back out and snapping back in, setting a punishing pace. Bucky clung to the pillow for dear life, whimpering and whining happily. Gripping the sheets harder, he thrust back against Thor just as the Alphas knot popped. Bucky yelped, lurching forward slightly as he reached his own release.

"Fuck," he gasped. "I forgot Asgardian knots were different."

Thor laughed.

 

**A Month Later**

 

It had been a month since Thor had returned to Asgard, and Bucky didn't know what to do. He paced the living room, not daring to look to the coffee table where Natasha had spread out all of the tests she'd bought for him.

"Not long," she murmured, nails tapping against the glass as she leant over to examine them. Bucky was pretty sure he already knew the outcome. Another couple of torturous minutes ticked by until Natasha quietly gathered all of the results.

"Congratulations James," she said softly, giving him a small smile, though Bucky could read the worry on her face.

He was pregnant.

 

\---

 

"Just a minute," Steve called, pushing his art supplies back into his kit and carefully folding the picture of Bucky he'd been drawing into the back off his art book. Brushing off pencil dust and eraser shavings, he jogged to the door and swung it open, only to find a distraught looking Bucky standing on the other side.

"H-hi," he hiccuped, twiddling a crushed white plastic stick in his hands.

"What the hell happened?" Bucky laughed wetly and passed the stick to Steve.

"I'm pregnant."

 

**Two Months Later**

 

By the time Thor arrived back, Bucky's belly was distinctly swollen. Doctor Cho had confirmed the baby mostly took after their Asgardian side, making them both heavier and bigger in size compared to a Midgardian, though smaller than the average Asgardian due to its half Midgardian status. Bucky didn't know how to feel about the fact he'd be bigger than the average pregnant person. His size didn't stop him, however, from toddling back to his apartment as fast as his feet could carry him when his baby daddy arrived back on earth, much to Natasha's dismay and Sam's amusement. Bucky simply didn't know how to face the Alpha, so he let Steve deal with it.

It didn't take Thor long to find him.

"James," the Alpha said quietly, folding himself into the opposite corner of the couch. Bucky swallowed and blinked back the sudden tears.

"Hi," he nodded, hands straying to his stomach. It was still too early for the pup to be kicking, but it was a comforting thought.

"How have you been?" Thor asked, gesturing to Bucky's belly.

"Fine, just," he shrugged. Thor nodded, and they lapsed into silence.

"If I could have, I would have come sooner," the Alpha said suddenly, with such a vulnerable expression and sincerity in his voice. Bucky melted.

"You couldn't have known."

"I did," Thor whispered, expression twisting in guilt. "Heimdall told me. I promise I came as soon as I could, James I-"

"Thor," Bucky laughed quietly. "Relax. What matters is you're here now." The Alpha stared, breathing shakily, before lunging at Bucky and pulling him into a hug. The Omega huffed in surprise but happily returned it. It was a long moment before they spoke again.

"We're not naming it Zeus."

"Oh, come on."

"James, no."

"Damn-it, fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Heimdall: You're busy fighting your brother and killing people, but I thought I should tell you your friend with benefits is pregnant.  
> Thor: Why didn't you say something before?  
> Heimdall: Because you were busy, and I'm only telling you this now because he wants to name it Zeus.  
> Oh Bucky. And he's not even having a boy XD!
> 
> A little A/B/O biology here: "I forgot Asgardian knots were different". Bucky's referring to the fact that, instead of expanding than popping like a normal Alpha's knot, Thor's expanded and popped altogether. I imagine it as Midgardian Alpha's have knots that slowly expand at the base then pop, whereas Thor's is naturally already expanded at the base and, instead of progressively popping, it just pops straight away, cause, you know, alien/God and all. And by popping I mean when they lock with an Omega.
> 
> What has my life become?
> 
> Thank you all, hope you enjoyed, I wrote this at two am, don't like don't read!


End file.
